las situaciones que llevaron a la boda de una diosa
by diegolz
Summary: kamijou touma y othinus se ven obligados a contraer matrimonio ,como afectara esto a los dos ,y a todos en la ciudad sépalo leyendo el fic
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: situación inesperada

Después de sus batallas en Dinamarca y de salvar othinus ,kamijou touma aquel que desafió a toda la humanidad y triunfo, se encontraba en una habitación ,tenia una bata de hospital pero no era el hospital que acostumbraba a estar después de sus batallas , en la otra cama había una chica que al igual que el estaba despierto, la chica miro a touma y le dio una enorme sonrisa ,era la diosa mágica othinus ,ella tampoco llevaba su ropa que la distinguía como diosa de la guerra y líder de los dioses nórdicos ,si no que al igual que kamijou usaba una bata de hospital.

-al fin despiertas

-othinus que paso no recuerdo mucho

-descuida lo lograste

-ya veo

Los recuerdo llegaban a la mente del chico, como le había retirado el has de luz del cuerpo de othinus y como ambos ya habían llegado a su limite y habían perdido la conciencia cuando sus cuerpos llegaron al limite de heridas y agotamiento.

-donde estamos othinus

-estamos en la sede de la ONU

-que va a pasar ahora

-no lo se, dije que iba a pagar mis pecados tal como te lo prometí, pero solo me dejaron aquí

-ya veo y que hay de mi

-no se cual será el castigo por desafiar a la humanidad, tal vez compartiremos celda

-oe no lo digas con tanta alegría, si no te quieres separar de mi diosa-chan

-te dije que me llamaras así, incluso si eres el único que e entiende te tomas mucha confianza

De repente le puerta se abrió, los que entraron era conocidos de kamijou touma o la gran mayoría, el presidente de estados unidos robert kaze, la reina de Inglaterra elizard , la princesa carissa , el papa romano ,pero este ultimo touma lo dedujo por sus ropas. Los demás touma no los conocía, pero ellos se presentaron como el líder de los ortodoxos rusos ,los representantes de Francia ,la doncella de versalles, y un cabecilla de la mesa de directores de ciudad academia pero eso no termino hay ,el ultimo en entrar era el primer ministro de Japón.

Othinus reconoció a todos no en vano ser la líder de una organización que desafiaba a la paz de la humanidad, ella debía estar informada de todas las cabecillas de sus posibles enemigos. El presidente robert kaze tomo la palabra

-kamijou touma sabes lo que tus acciones llevaron y que se te acusa de traición a la humanidad

-lo se, soy conciente de ello, se lo dijo por radio cuando sus hombre me retuvieron en la frontera y mis motivos para hacerlo

-normalmente ustedes dos, deverian ser encarcelados por igual o ejecutados en el peor de los casos

Tanto kamijou touma como othinus se sorprendieron por las palabras frías del presidente que los había ayudado a escapar, cuando kamijou le dijo que si volvía a othinus humana quería un juicio justo

-pero aun así

La que tomo la palabra fue la reina elizard

-kamijou touma la humanidad tiene una enorme deuda contigo, salvaste el mundo del ángel Gabriel , salvaste los mares y las ciudades costeras de Italia de ser destruidas, como salvaste y protegiste Francia en el incidente del documento C , salvaste a mi país y detuviste la guerra civil ,salvaste varias vidas inocentes en Rusia y detuviste la tercera guerra mundial, salvaste a ciudad academia del castillo radio sonda que la llevaría a una segunda era del hielo, salvaste vidas inocentes mientras protegías Hawai , detuviste la masacre de baggae city, vimos por las cámaras tus acciones en Tokio y como nos enseñaste una gran lección de cómo siempre hay otro camino y no el del frenesí de la mantaza.

-aun así, no entiendo a lo quiere llegar, reina elizard

-como dije la humanidad tiene una enorme deuda contigo ,que incluso vemos muy difícil poder llegarla a pagar por completo , así que queremos pagarte esa deuda aunque sea un poco, así que llegamos a un acuerdo con los lideres mundiales

Ahora la que hablo fue la doncella de versalles

-othinus ya no es una diosa solo una humana y maga normal ,por eso nosotros como lideres hemos decidido como podemos pagarte esta deuda aunque sea un poco, lo hablamos entre todos y decidimos absolver a othinus de sus pecados y quede bajo tu cargo

Touma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, claro el hizo todas esas acciones sin esperar nada a cambio nunca pensó que sus acciones algún día serian compensadas.

Ahora la doncella de versalles retomo la conversación.

-bueno hay una segunda condición, bueno y esta seria….ministro creo que le toca esto a usted.

El primer ministro de Japón se acerco e hizo una reverencia.

-mucho gusto kamijou touma-san,es un honor conocerte y debo agradecerte tus acciones que han dejado el nombre de los japoneses de buena manera, gracias a ello nuestros lazos con los países extranjeros se han vuelto a unir y reforzado

-el honor es mió primer ministro, entonces cual seria la segunda condición

-bueno esa seria …..

Touma y othinus quedaron con la cara completamente roja y la boca abierta

-que no les parece estoy autorizándolo y dejándoles un permiso especial como ministro,…a ya veo quieren hablarlo en privado.

Con eso los lideres mundiales abandonaron la sala dejándolos a ellos dos

-que me dices othinus

-pero asiiii es demasiado repentino, incluso si eres el único que me entiende, es muy pronto

-pasamos por tantos mundos juntos en ese mundo negro así que no me molestaría

-no es que me moleste ..es que así nada mas por lo menos di algo

-bien entonces …..

Othinus se quedo completamente roja con lo que kamijou le dijo, ella sonrió y asintió, la puerta se abrió y entro esta vez solo el primer ministro, con el representante de ciudad academia,

-entonces que me dicen

-aceptamos (dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo)

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca fuera de una habitación, ellos estaban esperando para poder entrar, touma tenia una anillo de oro en su mano el presidente robert kaze le dio sin que othinus se diera cuenta le dio una señal de aprobación y le dijo esfuérzate, touma suspiro tenia que hacerlo aun tenia 20 minutos, pero el nerviosismo lo estaba matando, finalmente decidió hablar.

-othinus

-siiii

-por que estas tan nerviosa

-quien no lo estaría, en un momento como este, es decir se vienen esas dos ceremonias

-nunca pensé que la gran diosa de la guerra, tendría nervios de ese tipo

-ya no soy una diosa, y también soy una chica siento los mismo nervios que todas

-por supuesto que lo se, o acaso lo olvidas

-claro que no,soy la que mejor sabe que eras la única persona que me entiende

-al igual que tu a mí, a por cierto othinus tenia que preguntarte algo

-que es

-quieres casarte con mingo (mientras touma, se arrodillaba y mostraba el anillo que le había dado el presidente)

-sabes eso no dice 5 minutos antes de ir al altar humano, pero acepto

-estas a 5 minutos de casarte con migo y me sigues llamando humano….fukodaa

-que te parece touma

-esta bien por mi, othinus.

Con esto touma puso el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de othinus ,la puerta se abrió había una capilla improvisada los lideres mundiales estaban hay y algunos empleados para llenar al entrar touma entro de la mano con othinus, incluso en este momento y circunstancias estaba demasiado nervioso, mas cuando una persona le hizo un gesto de mirar a una pequeña computadora portátil ,era una video llamada ,eran sus padres. touma estaba completamente nervioso al ver a sus padres .

Por otro lado a los padres de touma ya se les habían informado de la situación, incluso ellos se sorprendieron de ver a touma en un terno elegante y ala hermosa chica rubia con parche que la acompañaba ,que llevaba un vestido blanco.

-esto papa ee mama pues verán

-no te preocupes touma el primer ministro ,nos contó sobre todo en video llamada

-pues verann esto..yooo lo siento

-ara ara touma-san por que te disculpas ,que el primer ministro me llame y prácticamente me digas que mi hijo es un héroe que a estado salvando el mundo, por que pides disculpas cualquier padre estaría orgulloso

-así es touma aunque nos hubiera gustado estar hay para tu boda

-espera no es tan molesto por que me meta en problemas o que me valla a casar a si de repente

-touma tu eres así, podría darte mil y un sermones y jamás cambiarias ,eres de las personas que esta en su naturaleza ayudar a los demás, solo puedo observar por la pantalla y desearte una buena boda

-papa mama gracias

-ara ara touma-san que linda novia tienes hay no queremos retrasar la ceremonia después nos juntaremos

Con eso othinus y touma seguían caminando al altar , la condición que leas habían impuesto era casarse de esa forma othinus estaría bajo el cuidado de kamijou touma y no habría chancees de que ella se revelara o algo por el estilo.

Una vez en el altar la ceremonia siguió normal ,la iglesia católica quería hacer las pases con quien alguna vez considero su mayor enemigo así que ofreció una boda estilo católico , terminando la ceremonia llegaban a la parte de los botos

-por eso quiero estar contigo ahora y siempre ,por que eres la persona que busque toda mi vida la única que me entiende y me aceptaría tal cual soy.

El papa se dirigió a othinus ,cuando ella termino sus botos .

-othinus aceptas a kamijou touma como marido

-acepto

Ahora era el turno de los botos de kamijou touma el solo repitió lo que le dijo a othinus en la sala donde despertaron.

-estaré siempre contigo ,te protegeré con mi vida ,seria capaz de volver a desafiar a toda la humanidad otra vez solo por ti

Algunos lideres se asustaron por la declaración del chico ,pero recordaron que este lo decía en un sentido romántico y no que iba a volver a apretar su puño contra la humanidad, entonces el papa procedió

-kamijou touma aceptas a othinus como esposa

-acepto

-si alguien se opone a esta unión que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre…que lo que dios a unido no lo separe el hombre puede besar a la novia.

Fue un beso torpe e inocente pero fue el primero de ellos dos, se habían casado pero eso no termino hay, después seguía la ceremonia civil ,donde ahora el nombre de othinus era kamijou othinus ,luego de eso el representante de ciudad academia.

-lamento interrumpir pero es hora de volver a ciudad academia, además ya están los preparativos ,para mañana

-mañana que ocurre mañana othinus

-retomas a tus clases y yo estaré hay

-espera como …creo que eres menor que yo

-parte del acuerdo con los lideres

-aa ya veo

Luego del viaje, la pareja de recién casados dormía en el avión de camino a ciudad academia o eso creyeron hasta que el avión alcanzo la velocidad de 7000km/hrs y prácticamente sentían sus cuerpos aplastados ,en 1 hora ya estaban en el departamento de kamijou touma .

-así que esta es tu casa

-pues si , que esa bolsa que tiene en la mano

-es el uniforme para mañana ,ese representante de ciudad academia dejo todo listo

-ya veo oye othinus, sabes hay solo una cama, así quee

-no me molesta dormir contigo

- y te molestaría hacer lo de cualquier pareja casada othinus-chan

-eeespera un momento stop, se que estamos casados pero aun así es repentino, por lo menos conozcamos mas y quisiera un verdadera luna de miel no pido mucho tal vez en NY o Paris

-te lo dije en Dinamarca y lo repito ahora , sabes cual es la diferencia entre lo barato y lo caro

-bueno el mundo no te debía un favor, podrías cobrarles con eso

-no voy abusar ahora vamos a dormir estoy agotado

Ambos procedieron a dormir para prepararse para el siguiente día y el primero como una pareja casada.

La mañana fue relativamente normal ,kamijou se fue junto con othinus al instituto ,al llegar se separaron por que tenia que hacer unos papeleos ,touma entro a su salón para ir directo a su lugar y sentarse ,alguien se le acerco.

-kamijou donde as estado todo este tiempo

-hola fukyose tuve algunos asuntos que resolver

-kami-yan desapareciste igual tsuchimikado ,pero por lo menos tu has vuelto

-espera que

-tsuchimikado no lo e visto desde ase semanas ese idiota esta faltando mas que tu

Esto es extraño no me digas que ese director me engaño pero entonces que es lo que paso con tsuchimikado .sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su profesora loli que entro haciendo un gesto de que todos volvieran a sus asientos para dar un anuncio ,

-bien tenemos una nueva estudiante transferida ,por favor pasa

Todos los estudiantes varones quedaron prácticamente babeando al ver a la chica rubia que entro por la puerta llevaba el uniforme de su escuela ,todos los varones también vieron su parche que tapaba su ojo derecho ,pero prefrieron ignorar eso y concentrarse en la belleza que tenia ,por otro lado las chicas se preguntaban si era una especie de ojou-sama que venia desde el extranjero.

-bueno que esperas preséntate ,vamos (dijo la maestre loli de una forma muy feliz)

-mi nombre es kamijou othinus, gusto en conocerlos

El salón de clases se quedo en complemento silencio ,y kamijou touma podía sentir el aura o la presencia de la muerte cerca de el , y por alguna extraña razón vio una sonrisa juguetona en la cara de othinus como si ella supiera lo que se venia y lo hubiera echo a propósito.

-nee kamijou esa chica tiene el mismo apellido que tu

-kami-yan no me digas que tenias una hermana pequeña, as desbloqueado una nueva ruta para tu harén, si tsuchimikado estuviera aquí te felicitaría

Por alguna extraña razón kamijou touma podría jurar que por solo una senté cima de segundo, cuando aogami pierce dijo harén ,othinus lo fulmino con la mirada.

Finalmente konoe-sensei decidió preguntar para sacar de la duda a la clase.

- eto othinus-chan que relación tiene con kamijou-chan ya que lleva el mismo apellido

Othinus se dio cuenta que en el momento de la pregunta, todas las chicas de la clase la miraban con una mirada de suspenso como si sus palabras fueran a cambiar su vida y como los chicos se preparaban para matar a su esposo ,ella sonrió y solo pensó (esto podría ser divertido después de todo) ella levanto su mano mostrando el anillo en su dedo anular y solo dijo

-soy su esposa

El silencio volvió a la sala de clases hasta que en un colectivo grito de clase se escucho

-AHHHHHHHHH

-kamijou maldito bastardo

-voy a matar ese tipo

-cremación

Konoe pensó que podría ser una broma así que decidió volver a preguntarle a la rubia

-ano othinus-chan no debería bromear en su presentación por que no nos dice su relación con kamijou-chan

-no bromeo estoy casada con el, usted tiene mi archivo de registro en la mano revíselo

Konoe reviso la carpeta de su mano, que tenia la información de la estudiante trasferida y su boca se abrió como maquina registradora

-ess verdad….están casados..

El silesio nuevamente amaino ,en lo que podría ser una de las presentaciones mas largas de un estudiante transferido en la historia ,en ves del simple hola y sentarse en algún puesto, los gritos estallaron

-kamijou touma bastardo

-no se conforma con robar y acapara a todas las chicas ,ahora se casa con una belleza

-quiero golpearlo

-lo are pedazos

-aaahh othinus si eres mi esposa podrías ayudarme en un momento como este no crees

-bueno si no hay remedio

Othinus se acerco a el y se aferro su brazo contra ella dando una sonrisa mientras le decía en un tono dulce

-así esta bien darling

- tu,te estas divirtiendo con esto verdad

-mas o menos (othinus dijo con una sonrisa)

-kamijou bastardo a por el !

kamijou no podía moverse por el abrazo de othinus y sus compañeros habían saltado

En ese momento cerro sus ojos pero el golpe nunca llego los dos compañeros que habían saltado para atacarlo , estaban inconcientes en el piso , la persona que lo salvo fue aogami pierce ?

-aogami que estas haciendo ,eras nuestro líder en la revolución

-estuviste planeando y organizando el movimiento anti kami-yan todo el año y ahora nos dejas por que líder

-aogami tu que (dijo kamijou sorprendido por los planes de su supuesto amigo)

-silencio kami-yan y ustedes también, que no lo entienden ,si kami-yan esta atado a una chica en el compromiso eso significa que no puede tocar a otra chica

El silencio volvió a reinar ala sala y luego estallaron los gritos de alegría por parte de los chicos y un aura deprimente por parte de las chicas.

Othinus se sentó en el asiento de tsuchimikado, ya que no estaba asistiendo y las clases siguieron con normalidad, la hora de almuerzo por alguna extraña razón othinus quiso comer en el salón y darle de comer a touma con una sonrisa maliciosas, el podría jurar que vio a algunas chicas con un aura de tristeza , las clases este día terminaron a mediados de las 6 de la tarde ,cuando la pareja recién casada iba saliendo fukyose los invito a cenar a un restaurante para celebrar con la clase la llegada de othinus y el matrimonio de ellos ,ellos aceptaron .

Luego de eso iban caminando por una cierto parque

-oye othinus

-dime touma

-que tal tu primer día

-no me quejo me divertí

- te divierte mi desgracia

-tal como se esperaría de la única persona que me entiende lo dedujiste en un momento

-fukodaaa

-ahora me gustaría hacer algo de pareja

-que es

-quiero caminar tomados de la mano

- ahh por que tan de repente

-que pasa, no me digas que el gran héroe kamijou touma, aquel que desafió a la humanidad y gano se avergüenza de tomarle la mano a su esposa

- ha no subestimes othinus-chan

Kamijou touma agarro la mano calida de othinus por alguna razón ahora ella estaba sonrojada ahora era el turno de touma mientras caminaban

-ahh que pasa no me digas que la gran diosa de la guerra y líder de los dioses nórdicos esta avergonzada de tomarle la mano a su esposo

Ella no respondió ambos siguieron caminando bajo la luz del sol ,hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito

-chazer!

- onee-sama por que a pateado 4 veces esa maquina

-misaka – san sabes como miembros de juicio nos están pidiendo que investiguemos constantemente los daños a esta maquina

-misaka-san ,si no querías pagar yo podía invitar las bebidas

-no es eso solo ,la deuda que tengo con esta maquina jamás podrá ser pagada

-par esa que hay hábitos que jamás van a morir verdad biribiri

Las 4 chicas se dieron vuelta para ver aun chico de pelo de punta tomado de la mano con una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y un parche.

Misaka los vio y empezó a enfurecerse ella conocía a la chica fue la enemiga principal de ese grupos de magos , y por la que ese idiota le dio la espalda y peleo contra toda la humanidad solo para salvarla.

-tu que demonios hace tomado de la mano con ella pervertido (misaka disparo un lanza relámpago)

Kamijou simplemente levanto su mano derecha y cancelo el ataque las otras 3 chicas quedaron mirando la escena

-oye ten cuidado

- bien ahora que tal si tenemos un duelo

-olvídalo además, esa vez por fin me venciste así que ya déjame en paz

-eso no cuenta tenias graves heridas, usa esos 150 five –overs y nunca intentaste atacarme, no fue un pelea justa, que clase de orgullo tendría con una victoria como esa

-no se, pero fue tu victoria sabes, son las 7 y tengo un compromiso así que quiero evitar los problemas

-entonces explícame que haces con ella tomada de la mano con tanta naturalidad pervertido

.las otras tres chicas miraron a la pareja, saten tenia una idea de que podía ser un caso de infidelidad y probablemente este era el chico de las galletas ,uiharu por su lado miraba con un poco de miedo y kuroko era la mas feliz ya que era su oportunidad de alejar al simio de su onee-sama.

-antes de empezar a gritar birbiri ,no deberías presentar a la gente que te acompaña

-claro que lo se ,ella es saten ruiko ,ella es uiharu kazari y ella es kuroko shirai

-ola simio

-eto hola

-o tu eres el chico que le preste mi amuleto en el festival

Touma sonrió y se presento

-mucho gusto ,soy kamijou touma y ella esa…

-kamijou othinus mucho gusto (dijo othinus con su sonrisa traviesa viendo la reacción de las chicas en especial la de mikoto que quedo estupefacta)

- no me digas que son hermanos y tiene una relación incestuosa tal como se esperaría de un simio vez onee-sama ,por eso te dije que te alejes de el

-shirai-san usted debería guardar silencio

-así es nadie la critica a usted por su preferencia sexual

-saten-san uiharu lo mió con onee-sama es completamente diferente a un retorcido incesto lo nuestro es un amor completamente puro

-que amor puro ni que nada pervertida (misaka electrocuto a kuroko)

Othinus decidió levantar la mano como una niña pequeña ,pidiendo permiso para contestar la pregunta de un maestro lo cual llamo la atención de los demás.

-si permiten aclarar el malentendido no somos hermanos ,ni hermanastros o algo por el estilo ,tengo su apellido por que estamos casados

El silencio torno entre el ambiente

-EHHHH?

-casados pero es imposible no tiene la edad para hacerlo

-así es no bromeen con eso

- si no creen pueden averiguarlo en nuestro registro esos brazaletes son de juicio ,verdad

-uiharu

-enseguida shirai-san

Uiharu saco una minipad y empezó a buscar información ,en los registros de juicio y efectivamente ambos figuraban como una pareja casada

-no lo puedo creer como alguien se puede casar a esas edad

-tuvimos un permiso especial , ven aquí tengo unas fotos de la boda , aquí es donde el papa nos da el puede besar a la novia y en esta es donde la reina de Inglaterra nos da su bendición

-othinus quien tomo las fotos

-Una monja rusa que se llamaba vasila

-enserio

-si decía que quería casarse con una tal sacha y ella la golpeo con un fierro

-EHHHHH(gritron las 3 chicas misaka todavía seguía en estado de chock)

-que son una pareja de famosos

-oye touma vamos a llegar tarde

-tienes razón ,nos vemos luego que tengan buen día

-onee-sama estas bien

-misaka-san

-….(el shock fue demasiado grande para la railgun que aun no podía reaccionar)

Mientras se despedía a touma le extraño ese lado sociable de othinus ,pero luego recordó lo que le dijo thor es su batalla en los campos de Dinamarca (othinus es el tipo de persona que le encanta explicar las cosas) ya veo pero eso podría ayudarla para ser mas social con los demás en cierto punto .

Cuando entraron al local toda la clase estaba sentada esperando las ordenes de comida, touma y othinus pagaron su parte y la tanda de preguntas empezó .

-como se conocieron

-cuando se casaron

-como fue la boda

-hubo algún motivo para su matrimonio y como lo consiguieron a esta edad

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo touma noto una sonrisa malévola en la cara de othinus el sabia lo que ella iba a ser

-el tenia que tomar la responsabilidad por lo que me hizo

Todos miraron a kamijou con aura asesina

-ajaja oye othinus no bromees con eso

Ahora othinus se tapo la cara mientras se sacudía de aquí para allá

-le dije que para pero el era un verdadero animal ,después de eso mi padre le hizo tomar la responsabilidad

-animal

-bestia

-kamijou eres lo peor

-el enemigo de las mujeres

-pobre othinus-san

-pregúntale al cocinero si nos presta un cuchillo

-moo fukoda!

Después de aclarar el malentendido y cenar ,touma y othinus volvieron a su departamento pero touma le dio su llave y dijo que necesitaba comprar algo en la tienda cerca de la casa que era en parte cierto,

Kamijou golpeo la puerta de su vecino pero nadie respondió ,decidió robar la llave de la bodega del conserje ,una vez echo abrió la puerta del apartamento de tsuchimikado ,la habitación de tsuchimikado es casi igual a la de el ,solo que en una esquina hay pesas y equipo de entrenamiento y en el estante esta lleno de mangas de maids.

Touma reviso la habitación entera en busca de una pista, pero no hallo nada ,ninguna pista que le diera alguna relación con el paradero de su amigo , pero nada sabia que tsuchimikado era un espía y no dejaría información a la deriva que lo delatara así que intento pensar como el

-veamos si fuera un doble espía ,mago esper y siscon donde escondería información ….. en los mangas de maids

Kamijou rebiso la estantería y encontró un manga que le faltaban las hojas y dejaba un agujero en forma de cuadrado donde había varios chips de teléfono ,kamijou reconoció como memorias externas y empezó a revisarlas en su teléfono.

Encontró la información que necesitaba sobre el director que estaba esa vez en los incidentes de agite halion pero no podía atacar a alguien de la mesa directiva por los recientes sucesos que habían ocurrido ,kamijou touma estaba en la mira de los altos mandos tendría que esperar a que se calmaran las cosas ,pero seguiría investigando y recopilando información .

Kamijou entro a su apartamento y vio a othinus moviendo un rodillo de madera que se usa para aplastar la masa del pan como un pandillero cuando juega con un bate para intimidar a su victima

-esto es alguna clase de sketch de showa

-no me estarás siendo infiel verdad

-claro que no por que piensas eso

-mm por que hoy escuche la palabra ,harén varias veces ,como te robas a muchas chicas

-no hago ese tipo de cosas ,como sea mira te compre algo ,es un pijama

-hoo gracias

-no te preocupes no puedes ir con el uniforme para todos lados, mañana saldremos y te comprare algo de ropa

-ooo ahora quieres gastar en mi, seguro que no estas intentando compensar alguna infidelidad

-vuelvo a preguntar que es tu concepto de lo barato y lo caro

-como sea vamos a dormir

Ambos se cambiaron touma usaba un pijama azul para dormir mientras que othinus usaba uno rosado, ambos se acostaron pero antes de apagar la luz

-touma

-dime othin…

Othinus lo beso en la boca luego de que sus labios se separaron, kamijou touma estaba completamente roja ella se tapo con la sabana y dijo buenas noches touma se acostó a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabeza buenas noches y así termino su primer día de casados

Pd: hola aquí diegolz, espero que les allá gustado a diferencia de mi one shoot este será un fic, descuiden to aru no imagine breaker y por que siempre fue de ella pronto estarán listo pero tenia que escribir un toumax othinus la pareja del momento y para mi la mejor candidata que nos a mostrado tamni ,que a tenido compatibilidad con touma nos vemos en el cap 2 o en los siguientes caps de mis otros dos fics


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Empieza la vida de casado

Al despertar kamijou touma tenia aferrada a othinus a su cuerpo ,como si ella estuviera abrazando un oso de peluche mientras duerma, tubo que mirar a otro lado para calmarse ,luego de eso se separo lentamente sin despertarla , ordeno la mesa y preparo el desayuno.

El olor de la comida llego a la nariz de othinus ya que esta se despertó y vio la mesa servida

-buenos días othinus ,por que te ves con cara de que aun tienes sueño

-me costo dormir anoche

-como sea ven comamos

-aa si (othinus probando un bocado) se te dan bien estas cosas

-mas o menos intenta mantener a una gorrona con el estomago del tamaño de un agujero negro

-y que paso con ella

-neccesarius dijo que la enviarían de vuelta cuando las cosas se calmaran

-realmente cocinas bien

-gracias, y que hay de ti, no imagino a una diosa haciendo este tipo de cosas

-tch… si no las e echo jamás, contento

-por cierto se viene la semana de festival

-festival que ya no habían pasado, según lo que hoy de mis espías cuando dirigía gremlin

En ciudad academia se celebran 2 festivales el daihasei y el ichahanarasai, uno es un festival deportivo y el otro cultural ,sin embargo aun quedaba los festivales internos de cada instituto. Una vez que kamijou termino de explicar los tecnicismo a othinus , ellos se dirigieron a la instituto de touma .

Mientras en una piscina en un centro de ejercicios de Tokio:

En un centro de nado por lo general viene estudiantes universitarios en unas de las tantas piscinas se encontraban dos mujeres realizando ejercicio cabe destacar que ambas lucen sumamente jóvenes para la edad que tienen , kamijou shina y misaka misuzu

-shina-san siempre mantienes tu misma rutina verdad

-ara ara es demasiada efectiva y me da buenos resultados ,aunque ahora e aumentado un poco la exigencia

-pero shina san te ves un poco triste ,que te pasa

Ambas mujeres salían de la piscina y se dirigían a los camarines una vez de dentro de ellos la conversación continuo.

-creo que seria angustia madre

-angustia de madre jamás e sentido eso , o haberme preocupado por mikoto-chan de esa manera ya que se que ella esta en buenas manos ( misuzu se refería a sus amigas que conocido en el dadahasei y al hijo de su amiga shina que sabia que podría protegerla como la había salvado a ella )

-diría que es mas angustia por perderme una etapa importante en la vida de mi hijo

-una etapa importante

-si hace 2 días touma-san se caso y no estuve hay para su boda

- AHH! Tu hijo se caso a los 16 pero como eso es posible a esa edad ( y con quien fue podría ser con mikoto-chan)

-ara ara como no pude ir le pedí las fotos de la boda mira este es la parte del puede besar a la novia

- se ve bien y quien esa hermosa chica … espera ese es el papa de la iglesia católica , la reina de Inglaterra les da su bendición y el primer ministro de Japón y el presidente de estados unido autorizan e casamiento civil shina tu hijo es una especia de celebridad o algo así

-mas o menos

Entonces kamijou shina le contó ,todo los logros de su hijo como se lo dijo el primer ministro , misuzu no podía creerlo ,perovlo que mas le importaba el estado de su hija ella sabia que su hija estaba completamente enamorada del hijo de su amiga ,lo habrá tomado bien ,misuzu se prometió llamar después a su hija para ver como estaba.

Devuelta a ciudad academia:

Las clases de la mañana terminaron sin novedades, touma hablaba con los otro 2 miembros de la fuerza delta ,para darse cuenta que su esposa othinus estaba durmiendo sobre su mesa

-othinus estas bien has estado así desde la mañana

- y de quien crees que es la culpa

- a que te refieres con que es mi culpa

-anoche no te dejabas de mover en la cama hasta tarde ,ahora estoy agotada y tengo sueño

Kamijou sintió un aura asesina rodeándolo ,claro las palabras de othinus se habían referido a que el se movía demasiado y no la dejaba dormir tranquila ,debió ser por que kamijou al dormir en espacios compactos como su tina se sentía extremadamente raro en un lugar amplio y no paro hasta que ella durmió abrazado a el , pero en la mente de adolescentes digamos que estas palabras tomaron otro significado

-kami-yan bastardo

-no solo presume que tiene un harén o una linda esposa ,nos refriega en cara que puede hacer eso con toda libertad

-ese bastardo ,mátenlo

Kamijou levanto sus manos para tranquilizar a su clase

-esperen un momento es tan malinterpretando todo y aogami guarda el tridente y ustedes apaguen las antorchas

-deja de presumir

-aprende comprender el sufrimiento de los hombres sin éxito en el amor

-a maldición othinus ayúdame

Touma noto una sonrisa de malicia en la cara de othinus y luego recordó lo que paso ayer

-(a maldición cometí el peor error)

Othinus levanto sus manos asiendo ademanes sobre exagerados como una interpretación teatral

-le dije que parara incluso si soy su esposa , se puso como un animal y empezó a descargar su tensión con mi pobre cuerpo como si fuera su objeto sexual

-maldición

-kamijou incluso si estas casado con ella eso es abusar tu derecho

-animal

-pervertido

-bestia

-a maldición othinus quieres aclararlo por favor

-creo que siento mareos

-…..

-KAMIJOU TOUMA!

-FUKODAA!

Después de sobrevivir al linchamiento de su clase o y al resto de la jornada kamijou y othinus se dirigieron al séptimo mist para comprarle ropa a othinus como touma prometió kamijou le dijo a othinus que empezara por lo que ella quisiera y ella para su suerte Eligio la tienda de lencería

Estaba sentado en unas sillas donde habían varios hombres que acompañaban a sus novias y en eso

-jefe que haces en un lugar como este

-hamazura por que estas aquí

-estoy acompañando a mi novia y a sus amigas en las compras

-así que acompañas

-es una forma linda de decirlo jefe ,en realidad soy la mula de carga que lleva las bolsas

-somos 2

-jefe tienes novia

Kamijoi levanto su mano mostrando el anillo en su dedo anular

-mejor dicho estoy casado

-pero como jefe

-tuve un permiso especial

Una cortina de repente se abrió

-touma te gusta este

Hamazura vio a una hermosa chica rubia con un parche ,claro no tenia un cuerpo tan voluptuoso como el de mugido ,pero esta bien desarrollada y el aire que desprendía era el de una diosa en el sentido literal. hamazura puso su mano en el hombro de kamijou y levanto su dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación sin despegar la vista de othinus.

-tal como se esperaría del jefe usted siempre v….

Hamazura no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando un zapato y una bota voladora lo golpeó uno en la entrepierna y otro en la cabeza

-hamazura estas bien

-si eso creo , que demonios paso ,mugino takitsubo

-no deberías mirar a otras cuando andas con migo hamazura

-hamazuraa! no empieces a mirar a otras cuando andas con chicas pedazo de mierda

Otra chichas salieron del vestidor ambas pertenecientes al proyecto mayo oscuro

-estas bien hamazura (dijo kuroyoru umidori)

-súper hamazura siempre será súper hamazura

Al ver la conmoción touma decidió alejarse lentamente ,hasta que algo le pico los dos ojos cortando su vista temporalmente seguido de un leve puñetazo

-pero que demonios

-no te pongas a mirar a otras cuando andas con migo

-othinus lo lamento pero era necesario el piquete de ojos y el golpe

-prefiero prevenir que lamentar después un harén

-no hables demasiado con aogami o los de la clase entiende no tengo un harén

Entonces othinus le pego una pata en la canilla a touma

- ahh y eso por que

- por hipócrita

Después de pasar por algunas tienda de ropa touma y othinus se dirigieron al patio de comida a almorzar.

-bueno creo que con eso, estaras bien por ahora ,te daré el cajón y yo me quedare con el closet , así no tienes que andar con el uniforme escolar todo el tiempo

-gracias

-othinus

-dije que gracias jamás había echo este tipo de cosas normales ,siempre estuve aislada ,la gente me tenia miedo y nadie intento conocerme ,por mi poder a diferencia de ti

-sabes aunque no tenga recuerdos, creo que mi cuerpo sabe lo que es esa sensación

-que quieres decir

-aunque no tengo recuerdos ,según lo que me contó mi padre cuando era niño sufrí mucho yo no tenia mala suerte si no que la daba. fui marginado como un monstruo un parásito o como me llamaban el dios de la plaga ,nadie se acercaba a mi y estuve solo por eso me enviaron a ciudad academia.

Othinus tomo la mano de touma y entrelazo los dedos con la suya

-incluso has pasado por lo mismo realmente eres la única persona que me comprende

-los mismo digo

La tarde siguió con normalidad para la joven pareja casada almorzar, conversar cosas sin sentido ,finamente othinus soltó la mano de touma

-esto es el séptimo mits cierto

-lo es, por que lo preguntas

-esa chica llamada fukyose y hinegami querían que me juntara con ellas ahora para una sesión de estudio de chicas o algo así

-enserio ,eso es bueno

-no pienses que quiero hacerme amigo de humanos o algo así solo me pidieron ayuda con algo que no entendían de historia o algo así

-ya veo ( en verdad es el tipo de chica que le encanta explicar la cosas , con eso la ayudara a ser mas social)

Othinus se marcho a su lugar acordado y touma le dijo que cuando terminara la esperara en a las afueras del centro , ella era nueva en la ciudad y touma no quería dejarla sola o que se perdiera ,ahora el vio alguien sentado en la pileta.

-de nuevo aquí hamazura

-jefe todavía andas por acá y tu novia

-salio con sus amigas ,mas importante hamazura

Hamazura miro los ojos de kamijou touma sabia que se venia una conversación seria

-necesito información o una conexión a la oscuridad mas especifícamele de la mesa directiva

-jefe que intentas hacer ahora

-mi amigo tsuchimikado motoharu desapareció desde el incidente de agite halion ese director que estaba hay estaba a cargo de cuidar su cuerpo no se que paso pero me da mala espina tienes conexiones a la oscuridad recuerdo que eras de skill out

-reuniré toda la información que pueda pero no te prometo nada jefe

-con eso me basta

Hamazura saco su teléfono ,empezó a buscar en sus contactos e hizo una llamada a alguien quien el confiaba para estos casos

-hamazura por que me llamas tan de repente

-necesito tu ayuda con algo hanzo

Dormitorios de tokiwaday

Misaka mikoto estaba todavía en estado de shock aun no asumía como ese idiota ,se había casado con esa chica ,por que se caso con ella ,como se caso , no pensó en alguien en especial , alguien que solo conoció en un día como terminaron juntos .

Ella no entendía, no importa cuanto lo pensara nada le cuadraba ,que fue lo que hizo esa chica en esos lapsos de mili segundos en sargazo para que ese idiota desafiara a la humanidad le de la espalda a todo el mundo y se enamorara de esa mujer ,mikoto quería saber y sabia que solo esos dos tenían la respuesta

- por que , no es justo ..yo quiero saber , por que me siento tan abatida todo es culpa de ese idiota

A la salida de séptimo mits

Touma estaba en las afueras era de noche y tenia una bolsa para hacer la cena a lo lejos venia su esposa othinus

-te divertiste

-quien se divertiría explicándoles a los humanos ignorantes

-ya veo entonces te divertiste

-haaa ee

-y te molesto que me diera cuenta

-incluso si eras la única persona que me comprende eso supera mis expectativas

-es una halago o insulto

-mm.. tómalo como quieras

-entonces era un halago

-maldición como lo supo ,bueno podemos ir como siempre

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar

-A cierto hoy leí algo que hacían las esposas y me molesto mucho así que quiero intentar hacerlo

-que cosa

-esto (othinus susurra en el oído de touma)

-estas segura

-si

-bien si no hay de otra

Othinus y touma siguieron caminando tomados de la mano en la oscuridad de ciudad academia

En el departamento de touma y othinus :

-othinus estas lista

-si solo estoy un poco nerviosa

-si quieres podemos detenernos, si no estas cómoda

-no yo puedo seguir solo que hacer este tipo de cosas es nuevo para mi

-sostenlo suavemente con tus dos manos

-esta un poco caliente

-lo esta haciendo bien puede sentirse un poco húmedo pero no lo sueltes

-esta bien si lo hago de esta manera

-si es perfecto ,ahora empieza lentamente

-bien

-othinus

-a no puedoo esto de hacer onigiris es muy difícil el arroz se desarma demasiado

-por eso te dije que lo agarraras bien y cual es el interés por querer cocinar

-la esposa debe hacer la comida por lo menos una vez es algo llamada orgullo de mujer a diferencia de ti que cocinas tan bien

-esta bien te esforzaste te ayudare a terminar estos y luego vamos a dormir

-gracias

En una prisión subterránea

Una joven mujer de unos 16 años tenia el cabello castaño medio ,gran tamaño de pecho de un 1,80 ojos color te y piel blanca , ella abrió la puerta de una de las celdas mientras veía dos matones dentro de la celda golpeando a una persona y esa persona era tsuchimikado motoharu.

-todavía no habla el bastardo

-no quiere soltar información sobre organizaciones externas jefa

-si de algo estoy segura no lo hace por honor lo hace para aprovechar esa información para negociar para salir con vida

-parece que me conocen bien e (hablo débilmente tsuchimikado)

-sigan golpeando a la basu

Antes de que la mujer respondiera tsuchimikado estaba frente de ella y con una mano le arranco un mechón de cabello mientras esta retrocedía y se preparaba para dar la alarma , no es que tsuchimikado tuviera teletransportacion o algo por estilo solo uso un pequeño impulso de mana , usa magia para darse fuerza y supervelocidad cono lo hizo en la invasión de vento del frente esquivando y saltando grandes distancia a gran velocidad del hechizó de empalamiento de Pitágoras.

-tch maldito perro denle otra paliza

-así le hablas a quien tiene tu vida en tus manos

-solo parloteas golpéenlo

-bien si no me escuchas, oigan pedazos de mierdas es hora de un trabajo repugnante (pido humildemente la protección del hierro y el clavo) , esto es como un cadena de montaje síganla y acaben con el corazón de esta perra (esta es la línea de carne y sangre un rastro que llevara mi enemigo acaban con el )

La mujer se empezó retorcer en el piso mientras vomitaba sangre y gritaba de dolor ,esto era el hechizó de maldición de tsuchimikado ,pero su cuerpo fue golpeado por detrás mientras caía y quedaba inconciente por el daño le procuro usar magia ,cabe mencionar que gracias a las torturas y palizas diarias , motoharu no tenia tiempo para que su auto regeneración lo curara del todo por eso no uso magia para escapar ,finalmente perdió la conciencia

En las afueras de ciudad academia

-Así que esta es ciudad academia e

Dijo un hombre con capucha mientras miraba al otro

-no podemos movernos aun, no hasta que el ritual pueda llevarse acabo

-rezagados la hermandad de la sombras una de las nuevas y mas fuertes cabalas mágicas.

Nota: bueno el segundo cap ,espero que no hallan mal pensado la escena del arroz XD, también que touma le pidiera hamazura contacto con skill out ya que el no sabe de item o que hamazura se relaciona con el ,también puse la traducción del hechizó de tsuchimikado si el canta sus hechizos en clave bueno se viene mis otros fics pronto esta como a la mitad espero salir de ese pequeño bloqueo de escritor XD pd:gracias a unos mp que me enviaron unos amigos que subi el fic y se me paso guardar el archivo con correcciones y al os amargados que les dio cáncer mi ortografía espero a verlos matado de cáncer y liberar al mundo de uno o dos :p


	3. Chapter 3

Donde esta mi esposa:

Kamijoru touma estaba pasando por uno de los dilemas mas grandes que podría haber enfrentado en su vida, últimamente a othinus le había dado por querer aprender costumbres humanas y quería ser mas como una esposa. El problema es que ella quería empezar por la cocina, ella se había levantado antes y echo los bentos, luego de terminar las clases de la mañana llegaría lo inesperado ella puso una caja de bento sobre la mesa de su esposo para que los comiera.

Kamijou touma que la había ayudado a prepáralos anoche sabia que su sabor era malo, pero probablemente si decía algo como eso, ella volvería destruir el mundo con gungnir

-que esperas touma adelante cómelos sin contenerte

Dijo othinus mirando con una mirada decisiva, lo cual hizo poner mas nervioso a touma, el tomo un onigiri y cerrando los ojos lo trago de un bocado, el sabor era horrible, pero aun así, el lo trago sintió que su estomago estaba llorando sangre por dentro.

-están muy buenos othinus

-mentiroso

-lo digo enserio

-no lo probé en la mañana y se que son horribles

-entones por que me los diste

-quería saber que dirías, eres demasiado amable necesito una opinión sincera

-bien son horribles

Othinus bajo su mirada y murmuro (voy a volver a destruir este mundo que me volvió a dar la espalda),touma se tenso luego miro a othinus y esta sonrió

-solo bromeaba solo tengo que mejorar

-casi me das un infarto

Las clases siguieron normales hasta que llego la hora de la reunión de la clase.

El tema era el festival escolar que se llevaría acabo en su instituto, cada clase podía hacer un puesto de negocio y podían participar en varios eventos

Aogami pierce propuso en café sadomasoquista donde las chicas usarían trajes de dominatrix y los chicos de esclavos sexuales, la idea termino con aogami pierce molido a golpes por fukyose, luego de varias decisiones se llego a la idea de un café maid, y que interpretarían para la participación cultural hasta que una de las chicas propuso una idea

-que tal una obra

-o no es mala idea pero cual

-que tal romeo y Julieta

-propongo a la pareja casada de la clase para los papeles

Todos los estudiantes se giraron a mirar a touma y othinus , touma por un lado estaba nervioso y othinus no se enteraba de nada, así que levanto la mano para preguntar.

-que demonios son romeo y Julieta

Todos miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta de othinus, quien no conocía una historia tan famosa a nivel mundial y un clásico

-othinus –san no conoces romeo y Julieta

-si lo supiera no preguntaría

-no conoces ninguna historia romántica o de amor

Othinus se llevo la mano al mentón recordando alguna, para una diosa que solo sabe de mitología nórdica donde se crió y nació como la reencarnación del dios odin, una historia de amor o amantes es difícil para ella, hasta que la recordó

-bueno la leyenda de siegfried ya la valquiria brynhildr es una historia romántica

Todos los de la clase quedaron mirando a othinus con cara desconcertada sin entender lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

-touma tu si lo sabes verdad

-lo siento othinus pero no la conozco, te importaría explicarlo

-la leyenda de la espada de nothung la cual odin dio y fue reconstruida para el uso humano .luego de derrotar a un dragón se gano el corazón de la valquiria ,y esta le dio protección en todas sus batallas ,también se reunían en secreto como amantes una noche antes de la siguiente batalla , pero ella tubo miedo por que empezó a cambiar ella no le dio su protección en una batalla ,para demostrar que creía en el, pero como un ser de midgar el murió en batalla y preguntándose por que su amada lo abandono, brynhlid lo sigue esperando en los puentes de asgard por toda la eternidad a su amado para pedirle perdón por no darle la protección que necesito y vive con ese sentimiento de culpa

-entonces que tal si usamos la historia de othinus-san romeo y Julieta esta muy utilizada

-apoyo

-totalmente de acuerdo

-othinus nos podrías contar mas detalles

Mientras othinus empezaba a contar la historia con mas detalles para que la clase pudiera construir un dialogo, touma recibió un mensaje de texto de misaka mikoto .

El mensaje decía que quería juntarse en la maquina expendedora, touma vio a othinus que estaba ocupada, así que decidió salir por su cuenta. Sin saber que othinus lo vio salir y lo alcanzaría cuado se sacara a la clase de encima, ella sabia que cuando touma tenia esa mirada podía meterse en problemas.

Por su parte kamijou touma corría a toda velocidad, algo importante, que podría ser, un enemigo nuevo, otro experimento retorcido, para que misaka le pidiera ayuda con lo orgullosa que puede llegar a ser la railgun, ya que ella no le gusta arrastrar a la gente a sus problemas, aunque touma tampoco estaba en la mejor posición para hablar sobre ese tema.

Finalmente la vio ella tenia una mirada seria y penetrante

-así que viniste

-que puede ser tan urgente para que me llames tan de repente misaka

-quiero hablar contigo

-¿sobre que? , que es tan importante

-¿por que?

-no entiendo misaka

-¿porque la escogiste a ella? ¿porque ?

-misaka de que estas hablando

La railgun se enfureció y ataco a touma con una de sus lanzas relámpagos ,que fue fácilmente cancelada por la mano derecha de touma.

-que demonios te ocurre misaka

-estoy enojada contigo grandísimo idiota, no eres el rey de todos los idiotas

-por que siempre que te enojas te pones a atacar a la gente indiscriminadamente, sabes a veces ese lado tuyo me molesta demasiado, no soy tu juguete de practica para tus poderes o el saco de desahogo de tus frustraciones, y de que me quieres hablar.

-quiero saber por que la escogiste a ella, como te casaste con ella, por que solo la conociste unos milisegundos en sargazo y lo diste todo por ella, incluso le diste la espalda al mundo, incluso cuando te dije si querías seguir con tu campaña solo o volver conmigo a salvo rechazaste a todos, porque, quiero saber porque, estoy en mi derecho a saber por que la escogiste sobre todos los demás

La railgun misaka estaba furiosa recriminando a touma el no entendía porque estaba actuando de esa manera, así que decidió ser directo con ella.

-porque te interesa tanto mi decisión, por que te molesta tanto que este con ella

-por que..porque…me…me. ….gustas grandísimo idiota

Touma quedo impactado por la confesión de la railgun, nuca pensó que ella pudiera tener esos sentimientos por el, por la forma de que siempre lo trata ,y las represalias con sus ataques eléctricos que toma contra el cuando ella esta molesta, jamás pensó ella tendría sentimientos por el .

-siempre me has gustado, desde…antes del incidente de las sisters , eres la única persona que me trato como una chica normal y no como alguien de la elite o poniéndome en un pedestal de adoración por ser una nivel 5, siempre me salvabas , cuando supe de tu perdida de memoria tuve miedo a que me olvidaras, cuando te encontré medio muerto en la calle nos sabia lo que te había pasado, en la tercera guerra mundial igual, pero siempre me dejaste de lado ,incluso en Hawai cuando birway te traiciono, estabas tan abatido, pensé que confiabas en mi pero tu desconfianza fue tanto que nos abandonaste a todos y partiste solo a baggae city.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta que no ocupo una posición especial en tu corazón sobre los demás, aunque prácticamente te obligue a que me llevaras a Tokio cuando me pediste ayuda por primera vez me sentí feliz, pero luego de la nada ,nos trasformaste en tus enemigo y le declaraste la guerra a toda la humanidad para proteger a esa chica, incluso te ofrecí dejar todo y volver conmigo a ciudad academia y me rechazaste, porque vas tan lejos por ella ,porque si solo la viste unos milisegundos en sargazo, porque …porque no puedo ser yo la que este a tu lado …respóndeme.

-lo lamento misaka, aprecio tus sentimientos por mi, pero no puedo aceptarlos, estoy con othinus , no ese no es motivo , incluso si no estuviera con ella tendría que rechazarte el motivo es que nunca te e mirado de esa manera , eres una gran amiga y camarada ,pero aceptar tus sentimientos seria mentirte tanto a ti como a mi , jugar con tus sentimientos ,como dije nuca te e visto de esa forma además ahora estoy con alguien así que lo siento

-aun no me dices que fue lo que vistes en ella, por que alguien que solo viste unos segundos respóndeme

-es algo difícil de explicar recuerdas lo que paso cuando llegamos a sargazo tu, index, birway, lessar y yo

-si lo recuerdo pero que tiene que ver

-que es lo que recuerdas

-yo recuerdo que ella saco una lanza creo que se llamaba gungnir luego dijo que iba a destruir el mundo

-y luego que paso

-de un segundo a otro ella estaba en el piso, ya no tenia la lanza estaba con una mirada triste, pero feliz a la vez, no se defendió, se dejo atacar por nosotros y luego tu fuiste corriendo a salvarla pero que tiene que ver todo esto

-no te parece extraño que una persona que tenia el poder para ganar y destruir el mundo de repente estuviera en el piso sin ganas de luchar y rindiéndose

-ahora que lo mencionas, pero no entiendo que paso y como se relaciona eso contigo

-es por que ella ya había ganado, ella. los mato a todos y destruyo el mundo

-que que dijiste

-lo que oíste

-pero como es posible, como estamos vivos entonces

-ella lo regreso todo a la normalidad, ella se rindió y me concedió el mundo a mi

-entonces que paso

-cando ella destruyo el mundo, fui el único sobreviviente por el poder de mi mano derecha, luego de eso ella y yo estuvimos peleando, ella quería quebrarme de una manera psicológica y romper mi espíritu pase por distintos infiernos que no te imaginas, luego me arme de valor para enfrentarla, pero no solo eso ella y yo estuvimos juntos y pasamos por varios mundos, y luego entendí.

-entendiste

-misaka ,othinus no es el típico villano de las historias, que busca conquistar o destruir el mundo por un capricho, ella solo quería volver a su mundo original, antes de convertirse en una diosa, cuando era normal, quería volver a su mundo que era ligeramente diferente al nuestro, ella solo quería volver, por que quería ver si en ese mundo podía encontrar a alguien que la entendiera y la aceptara , todos los infiernos que me mostró eran los infiernos que ella paso ,siempre estuvo sola, solo quería encontrar a alguien que la comprendiera.

Yo la entendí. No solo eso si no que ella me entendió a mi me hizo darme cuenta de que no siempre podré salvar a todos, pero incluso si el mundo esta en mi contra mientras mantenga mis creencia estaré tomando las decisiones correctas, incluso si la gente las aprueba o no

-dice que ella te entendió

-si, ella entendió mi egoísmo y comprendió mi dolor, ella me hizo entender varias cosas que siempre ignore, después de todo el tiempo y años que pasamos en ese mundo negro

-pero aun así por que casarte y tu edad eso .. Eso es..

-precipitado los se, tanto ella y yo somos conciente de ellos, pero era para protegerla, es el acuerdo que llegamos con los lideres mundiales que ella estará bajo mi cuidado y responsabilidad

-espera entonces quieres decir que te obligaron verdad, en ese caso mi padre tiene mucha influencia, podría conseguirte un divorcio nadie puede ser obligado a…

-misaka

-…..

-a mi nadie me obligo a casarme con ella ,lo hice por mi propia voluntad de querer protegerla y te mentiría si te digiera que no la quiero ,por eso es que la estoy protegiendo por que la quiero, bueno debo irme probablemente ella este preocupada y mi clase me va a matar si no llego para ayudarlos . Nos vemos misaka

-espera quiero saber una cosa

-dime

-que tan lejos eres capaz de llegar solo para protegerla a ella

Touma se detuvo giro su cuello mirando hacia atrás y dio una amplia sonrisa y simplemente respondió

-seria capaz de volver a declararle la guerra a toda la humanidad solo para proteger su sonrisa

-ya veo, entonces es un adiós, oye idiota será mejor que cumplas tu promesa o te electrocutare

-claro que la haré

Con estas palabras touma se alejaba y misaka tomaba otro camino y su teléfono sonó

-hola mama

-hola mikoto-cha no se si te enteraste pero kamijou-kun

-si te refieres a que se caso, si lo se

-mikoto-chan y estas bien como te sientes

-a ya lo supere

-ohh quien diría que mi hija seria tan madura

-acoso no lo soy que demonios dices mama tonta

-jaja a mikoto-chan me preocupe demás, nos vemos

-adiós mama

Misaka se siguió alejando del parque, sin que ninguno lo supiera había una chica escondida detrás de la maquina expendedora ,era una cierta chica de cabello rubio y un parche, ella había seguido a touma penando que se metería en problemas, ahora estaba roja y su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza por todo lo que escucho, ella nunca había sentido estas emociones, desde que conoció a kamijou touma había sentido cosas que jamás pensó en llegar a sentir como, alegría, esperanza, preocupación, celos y felicidad.

Othinus decidió calmarse un poco y volver a clases antes de que touma llegara pero cuando estaba apunto de irse, algo la golpeo por atrás haciéndola perder la conciencia.

-bien al fin te encuentro, diosa othinus, al fin esto podrá llevase a cabo

El hombre con una capucha negra levanto othinus murmuro algunas palabras y desapareció.

Touma volvió a su salón de clases, termino de ayudar en algunos preparativos. hasta que recibió un mensaje de hamazura .el mensaje básicamente decía que uno de sus contactos había encontrado la posible ubicación de su amigo desaparecido, touma no veía a othinus por ninguna parte también no vio a las demás chicas a si que supuso que habría salido con ellas ,touma saco su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a othinus donde especificaba que iría a comprar una cosas, claro era una mentira pero el no la quería poner en peligro ,si se metía en problemas mayores, con eso kamijou touma fue al encuentro con hamazura y sus conocidos.

Cuando llego touma vio a hamazura junto con dos personas más, un tipo con una chaqueta negra y un pañuelo que se presento como hanzou y una chica con un yukata que se presento como kuruwa

-jefe, hanzou me dijo que la posible ubicación de la persona que buscas, esta dentro de este edificio

- y que es este lugar (pregunto kamijou touma)

Hanzou tomo la palabra y respondió señalando al edificio

-es el centro de investigación de la oscuridad, pero eso se lleva a cabo en los pisos subterráneos

-ya veo entonces que aremos

-usare ese traje de poder y con kuruwa detendremos a sus refuerzos, tu y hamazura entren

-bien jefe, se que no te gustan con las armas, toma es una luma de auto defensa ,si no quieres usar un arma de fuego por lo menos lleva algo.

-gracias hamazura

Touma y hamazura entraron al edifico eran las 5 de la tarde en punto, ellos se dividieron y tomaron diferentes rutas de la planta baja pero mantenía la comunicación gracias a unos , comunicadores pequeños que se colocaron en la oreja cortesía de hanzou

Kamijou entro por las sub salas hasta que escucho unos pasos vio a unos especie de personas de su edad , hamazura le contó que la oscuridad contrataba jóvenes spers , a touma se le hacia difícil pensar que a esa edad ellos tenían las manos manchadas de sangre pero no era momento para ello, tenia que llegar a la sala de registros ,para obtener información del paradero de tsuchimikado, logro infiltrarse a una oficina reviso los registros y encontró la ubicación ,prendió su radio y le dio a hamazura las coordenadas , este estaba cerca y asintió.

Cuando touma se disponía a salir

-quien eres tu

Uno de los jóvenes spers, que habían pasado antes, un asesino de la oscuridad lo había descubierto

-mierda

-o parece que tenemos un intruso, bien creo que tendré que darte una lección, por querer jugar con la oscuridad de ciudad academia, prepárate para morir

Mientras hamazura siguió las indicaciones de kamijou y entro a una habitación, claro que estaba cerrada pero hamazura tenia un talento para forzar cerraduras y llaves que no solo se aplicaba a su tradicional robo de autos. Una vez abierta vio a un chico de cabello casaño ,tenia una especie de traje elegante pero estaba manchado de sangre (apariencia de tsuchimikado en NT 7 )

-quien eres

-eres tsuchimikado motoharu

-como lo sabes, de que organización eres o que quieres de mi

-nada de eso, el jefe me pidió que le ayudara a sacarte de aquí

-¿el jefe?

-si kamijou touma

-kami-yan

Hamazura se acerco a tsuchimikado y forzó los grilletes liberándolo, estaba muy herido y maltratado para mantenerse por su propio peso.

-Bien vamos tenemos que salir antes de que esto se valla cuesta arriba

-hey que haces tu

Era uno de los guardias, que vigilaba las celadas y torturadores

-o mierda

Devuelta con touma, recibió un fuerte golpe del chico que lo había descubierto, sintió que los órganos se le iban a salir por la boca.

Se puso en pie y miro a su oponente

-ohh parece que eres un nivel 0 , que ridículo creyendo que puedes enfrentar a alguien de la oscuridad que es un nivel 4, debiste quedarte en la luz

El chico salio con un salto potente, esta vez touma lo esquivo, el chico rompió la pared de un puñetazo, lo cual asusto a touma, luego el chico salto nuevamente, sus puños eran veloces pero touma podía leer sus movimientos y esquivarlo, el chico conecto un puñetazo el cual touma atrapa con su maño derecha y se escucho un sonido de ruptura de cristales, el chico se sorprendió.

Touma sabia que todas las personas que pelean con el imagine breaker por primera vez tienen esa reacción, aprovechan que bajo ,la guardia manteniendo su agarre procede a realizar una llave, y utilizando la falta de equilibrio de su oponente y el impulso hace que la frente del chico se estrelle contra el piso haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

Touma decide salir rápidamente.

Hamazura rápidamente saco su pistola y por reflejo disparo en los dedos del hombre haciéndole botar su arma, acorto la distancia y conecto un puñetazo al mentón, haciendo que el guardia se retorciera de dolor en el piso, luego de esposarlo con sus propios instrumentos hamazura cargo a tsuchimikado en su hombro y partió a la salida

Kuruwa y hazou usando unos trajes de poder y armas y moviendo unos camiones cerca de la estación que transportaba trajes militares que usaba la oscuridad crearon una barricada, resistían el ataque de los soldados y algunos espers de la oscuridad ,gracias a ellos, kamijou y hamazura no habían tenido problemas en el edificio ,pero estos no duraría para siempre ,

Finalmente hamazura y touma se toparon, ambos se unieron a la defensa de la barricada mientras, kamijou resistía los ataques sobrenaturales de los esper de oscuridad, sin antes colocarse una mascara al igual que lo hizo hamazura y los demás para proteger su identidad de la oscuridad, de echo se puso un traje de poder para poder resistir ya que si usaba su imagine breaker , seria descubierto.

Hamazura llego con un vehiculo robado los cuales el grupo abordo rápidamente, no sin antes crear una explosión, cortesía de hanzou y kuruwa creando una cortina de humo al estilo ninja para escapar, luego de llegar a uno de los tantos escondites de hanzou

-tsuchimikado estas bien

-lo estoy kami-yan, pero dime algo, alguien te vio

-solo un chico que deje inconciente

Kuruwa se metió en la conversación

-que te vieron grandioso, ahora la oscuridad te perseguirá

-no creo que vallan tras de kami-ya

-tu crees tsuchimikado

-ciudad academia desde la tercera guerra mundial no posee oscuridad todos son novatos, crees que alguien que fue derrotado por alguien normal del lado de la luz , le va a decir a sus superiores que fue derrotado así de fácil, ese chico mantendrá silencio por su orgullo, pero usara sus métodos para encontrarte

-bueno e estado en peores (dijo touma sonriendo)

-jefe no se preocupe, lo lleváramos al hospital, usted puede irse tranquilo

-gracias a todos

-kami-yan

-que sucede

-gracias

-ni lo menciones somos amigos recuerdas

Con eso touma salio y se dirigió a su casa, eran las 8 se preparo, por que probablemente othinus lo iba a matar por desaparecer todo el día y llegar con varias heridas como si nada.

Touma abrió la puerta, no había nadie y la ventana del balcón fue destruida, su pieza estaba toda desordenada, como si alguien hubiera ido a buscar algo en especifico , touma busco desesperadamente que faltaba, era el traje que caracterizaba a othinus como diosa de la guerra y la viva imagen de odin , su traje no estaba.

Touma sabia que no podía haber sido ella, por que ella tenia una llave para abrir la puerta y ella sabia donde lo guardaba, en otras palabras alguien lo robo.

Touma empezó a asustarse llamo al teléfono de othinus , que el le compro pero ella no respondía ,llamo a fukyose

-kamijou por que llamas a esta hora

-escúchame fukyose ,othinus estuvo con ustedes todo el día verdad

-pues ella salio detrás de ti y no volvió en todo el dia, después de que terminamos el guión

-no puede ser

-kamijou esta bie…

Touma cerro el teléfono y salio corriendo era demasiado obvio lo que había pasado la habían secuestrado pero quien, kamijou touma sin rumbo ni dirección, corrió como loco desesperadamente para encontrar una pista del paradero de othinus.

En un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, othinus despertó, estaba atada a una mesa de piedra, y con grilletes de acero con unas escrituras especiales. Se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba su uniforme escolar si no su traje que la caracterizaba como diosa y ex líder de gremlin

-así que al fin despierta,diosa othinus

-tchs oye bastardo suéltame

-me temo que esto no se podrá, eras el pináculo de nuestro plan

-que quieres decir

-ya no posees tus poderes omnipotentes pero eso se puede remediar

-que va a hacerme hacer que vuelva a tener mis poderes eso es estupido

El hombre le arranco el parche a othinus , no había nada a donde debería haber un ojo ,obviamente por que othinus lo sacrifico hace tiempo, pero el hombre saco de un frasco algo que la sorprendió , era su ojo , el mismo que debería estar en el fondo del lago de Dinamarca, el hombre mormuro una palabras y el ojo se reincorporo al cuerpo de othinus.

Basto unos segundos para que othinus recuperara la visibilidad de ese lado que había perdido hace tiempo.

-que quieres de mi

- voy a usarte diosa, haré que recuperes tus poderes divinos y habrás las puerta que desencadena el ragnarok

-eres estupido, quien dice que te voy ayudar aun si tengo mis poderes de diosa sigo siendo una maga veras

Pero antes de usar magia othinus se retorció de dolor

-bastardo que me has hecho

-esta es la mesa donde los antiguos gigantes de hielo sacrificaban a sus enemigos de asgard tus poderes y magia nórdica esta sellada y ya sabes el procedimiento para volverte una diosa o mejor dicho recuperar tus poderes

-dar mi ojo y ahórcame por 3 días

-lo recuerdas bien, pero debo esperar una 2 días la posición de las estrellas, ya que no estamos en la fuente del conocimiento tendré que depender de ella

-eres idiota si me regresas mis poderes, podré aplastarte como una hormiga , menor que eso podría vencerte sin usar un dedo

-por eso te puse ese collar basado en las magia de los gigantes de hielo

-que

-así que me obedecerás quieras o no

-maldición

Con eso othinus miro hacia arriba, pensando en cierto chico, que era especial para ella, sabia que debería estar buscándola como loco

-touma

Era las 9 de la mañana kamijou touma tenia una cara cansada había estado buscando toda la noche sin parar a othinus, pero no encontró nada, ninguna pista nada, miro al cielo como si ella estuviera hay

-maldición, donde estas othinus donde

Notas: espero que les allá gustado denle un rewien para saber, como creen que se lo tomo mikoto de una forma demasiada madura esperaban mas represalias eléctricas de parte de ella o una actitud mas infantil, saben me demore buscando cosas sobre la mitología nórdica buenos eso es todo adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Buscando a mí esposa :

Después de recorrer las frías calles de ciudad academia sin parar toda la noche kamijou touma no encontró ninguna pista del paradero de othinus donde estaba, por que a ella, cuando por fin están volviendo a tener una vida normal, cuando othinus había sonreido, cuando ella solo quería tener una vida normal

-MALDICION MALDICION MALDICION!

Kamijou touma empezó a golpear la pared con sus puños para sacar su rabia y frustración pero que podía hacer, como podía buscarla, donde estaba

Mientras en un edificio abandonado

Othinus abrió lentamente sus ojos, incluso para ella se le hacia raro volver a tener su antiguo ojo, la sensación de aumentar su visual a 180 grados era nuevo para ella, todavía estaba amarrada a la mesa de piedra con grilletes de acero especial, que le impedían usar magia.

-tch ese bastardo

-parece que despertaste diosa othinus

-sácame de aquí hijo de puta

-lo lamento, mantente 2 días hasta que el ritual pueda llevarse a cabo

El hombre puso su mano en la mejilla de othinus y empezó a deslizarla por el cuerpo de esta que tenia la mayoría de su piel expuesta por su traje de cuero

-NO ME TOQUES

-ooh pareces molesta, diosa bien nos vemos

El hombre salio de la habitación y othinus volvió a intentar forcejear los grilletes de acero usando magia, pero se activaban su mecanismo mágico le influía un gran dolor en su cuerpo.

Touma finalmente llego a su departamento, había estado buscando a othinus y corriendo toda la noche sin parar, la puerta de el lado se abrió y tsuchimikado salio con su sonrisa picara.

-yo kami-yan me puesto al día con la información, quien diría que te casarías con una diosa, que pasa con esa cara

-yo la perdí tsuchimikado, no encuentro a othinus

Touma resumió lo que había pasado desde que llego a su apartamento.

-tiene que ser el lado de a magia el lado de la ciencia no tiene motivos para atacarla por algo ella puede estar tranquilamente aquí

-que puedo hacer

-primero ve a descansar, no servirá ir a salvarla si gastaste energía en vano, duerme un poco yo reuniré toda la información que pueda.

Con esto tsuchimikado se fue dejando a touma atrás abrió su celular y llamo a sus contactos, en menos de una hora recibió toda la información relacionada con magia nórdica, dioses y posibles rituales, ahora solo tenia que encajonar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Entrando a su escuela y caminando por el pasillo hacia su salón, tsuchimikado intentaba hacer que las piezas encajaran, pero estaba bloqueado necesitaba algo que lo anime

Al abrir la puerta de su salón de clases

-bienvenido a casa amo

Todas las chicas de su salón estaban usando trajes de maids, no había forma que el supiera por su ausencia que se decidió que la clase haría para el festival escolar interno, un café maid y una obra, para tsuchimikado su mente se quedo en blanco por su fetiches de sirvienta incluso se peñisco varias veces para asegurarse de no despertar en un hospital sin piernas, al darse cuenta que no era un sueño callo de rodillas.

-e encontrado la tierra prometida

Su felicidad no duraría mucho hasta que fukyose con su traje de maid lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconciente.

Al despertar gracias a esa inspiración tsuchimikado despejo su mente y entro en modo serio, saco su teléfono y llamo a touma

-kami-yan creo tener una idea de donde podría estar

-dime tsuchimikado

-pues si hablamos de algo relacionado con magia nórdica que necesita la reencarnación de un dios eso seria abrir la puerta del ragnarok

-que es eso

-es el evento que desatara el fin del mundo

-cuales son los posibles lugares

-estoy analizando la posición de las estrellas debe ser algo que remplace la fuente de mimir según las constelaciones nórdicas y los puntos de referencia en ciudad academia me llevara bastante tiempo localizarla pero are todo lo que pueda para que sea en horas.

-gracias

-kamiyan-ten fe

Kamijou salio del departamento durmió en la tarde para recuperar energía pero que podía hacer, tsuchimikado era un maestro del omyon y la magia tanto el feng shui y la astrología eran su campo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien mas, alguien que su conocimiento del lado de la magia fuera increíble y basto

-claro como no penso en eso

Kamijou saco su teléfono y marco a una cierta persona

-touma por que no me habías llamado te e extrañado tanto

-index tengo una pregunta que solo tu memoria perfecta puede responder

-dime

-si miraste el cielo y la posición de las estrellas dime cuales serian las mejores ubicaciones para usar magia nórdica y liberar o desencadenar el ragnarok .

-pues seria el distrito 7,3 y el 15 a que va la pregunta touma

-pues veras es…. A tienes que estar jodiendo se acabo la batería maldición,

Kamijou no tenia como contactar a tsuchimikado salio corriendo hacia la calle, necesitaba encontrarla no sabia cual era su tiempo limite o cuento tenia para salvarla pero el no la iba abandonarla.

Con tsuchimikado

-Ya veo según la posición y los datos de la fuente de mirmir debería ser los distritos 2,7,3,8,y15

Tsuchimikado iba a llamara touma cuando de repente se agacho y saco su pistola esquivando una ráfaga de aire por poco.

-homúnculos

Con touma

-A maldición distrit me a llevado 4 horas revisarlos solo queda el 13

Touma corrió, el distrito 13 es pequeño consiste en varias zonas de cargas

-Maldición donde podría estar

Touma entro a una enorme fabrica parecía abandonado, la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo y por todos lados y de repente vio una mesa de piedra

-othinus

-touma

-estas bien no te preocupes vine a salvarte

Touma toco con su mano derecha los grilletes e acero que estaban basados en la magia de los gigantes de hielo y estos se destruyeron, tambien se fijo que othinus tenia su antiguo ojo

-puedes caminar

-el daño causado por la mesa de piedra me a quitado toda mi energía apenas puedo hablar

-maldición

-o interesante, pero te pediría que la dejaras devuelta en la mesa de piedra.

Touma se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre encapuchado

-touma vete este tipo usa magia nórdica y esta casi al mismo nivel de un majin como yo lo estuve alguna vez

-como si fuera dejarte gran idiota, vengo a salvarte a si que queda atrás en tus estado actual no puedes huir o pelear por ti misma

Othinus no pudo decir nada por que su cuerpo al ser sometido por la mesa de piedra tenia heridas y agotamiento que estaba al borde del colapso, ella solo podía ver en el suelo acostada

-desafías a alguien que esta cerca del territorio de dios humano insolente

-cállate bastardo

El hombre levanto su mano y envió una estaca de hielo a una velocidad increíble touma logro esquivarla, el hombre salto para conectar un puñetazo a una increíble velocidad, gracias a su precognición touma pudo esquivarlo pero no pudo evadir la patada de este, este le dio de lleno en las costillas touma sintió que le rompió un par de estas, mientras volaba por los aires y se estrello contra el piso.

No había tiempo de quejarse por el dolor rápidamente rodó esquivando las estacas de hielo que se clavaban en el piso, rodó, rodó esquivando.

Las estacas empezaron a explotar en pedazos una vez clavadas en el piso touma esquivo todas excepto una que le desgarro el antebrazo izquierdo sentía que le ardía la sangre, incluso podía sentir que podría ver sus huesos y nervios si limpiaba la sangre, touma apretó los dientes y corrió a toda velocidad

-ahhh!

-conoce tu lugar humano

El hombre lanzo una lluvia de estacas de hielo masiva, el cuerpo de kamijou recordando las flechas de ballesta de othinus, su cuerpo activando sus reflejos y precognición esquivo y se abrió el paso a través de la lluvia de estaca apenas obteniendo unos leves cortes

-imposible

El mago encapuchado puso sus manos y creo una muralla de hielo defensivo, pero este era con magia de la mitología de los gigantes hielo reforzado con niveles de magia, haciéndola mas fuerte que un fuerte nuclear pero.

-ahhh!

Touma conecto un puñetazo a la muralla destruyéndola en pedazos

-que fue lo que hiciste

Antes de reaccionar con su mano derecha conecto un gancho al mentón del encapuchado y antes de que cayera hacia atrás lo agarro con su mano derecho y con su puño izquierdo empezó a impactar a impactar la cara de este.

El antebrazo izquierdo anteriormente había recibido un corte profundo, todo su brazo gritaba de dolor pidiéndole que se detuviera, sentía que el hueso la carne y los nervios se le iban a salir, pero no podía rendirse.

La clave de la victoria era esta el hombre había alcanzado un poder similar al de un majin (un dios mágico),pero no tenia tal poder de forma absoluta como un majin, por lo tanto si lo pensaba con claridad podía reducirlo a un simple mago con poderes mas avanzado.

El mago en un momento de intervalos de tantos golpes que recibía saco de su bolsillo una daga de hielo usado en rituales y realizo un corte diagonal. kamijou touma apenas retrocedió recibiendo un corte diagonal en la zona del pecho pero fue un corte mas superficial que profundo.

El mago creo una explosión de ventisca, enterrando una estaca de 5 cm de grosor en el muslo de touma, y una en el adomen de 2 cm, mientras el cuerpo de este caía y rodaba por el piso dejando una mancha de sangre.

-puto mocoso te dije que no subestimes a alguien que esta cerca del territorio de dios.

Kamijou sentía una ardor en todo su cuerpo, también escuchaba gritos leves, al parecer eran los de othinus , su cuerpo le suplicaba que se detuviera ,pero el apretó los dientes al punto que sentía que se le están destrozando corrió hacia el mago ignorando todo el dolor de su cuerpo

-el mago creo una masa de nieve mágica simulando una avalancha, kamijou usando su precognición de forma inconciente y su imagine breaker utilizo su segunda función, desviar, cambio la trayectoria de la avalancha que la componía básicamente de mana que se regeneraba de forma constante a diferencia de un objeto físico intervenido con este, y cambiando la trayectoria la fuerte avalancha derribo la pared del lado contrario.

-vas a ver

Kamijou corrió a toda velocidad, el mago lanzo varias estacas, kamijou uso su experiencia adquirida en combate para esquivar dicho ataque, el mago genero dos espadas de hielo. y las agito causando que el aire formara una fuerte ventisca, pero kamijou no vacilo, uso su mano derecha para cancelar el ataque y rápidamente destruir las espadas de su oponente y conectar un puño directo, y otro y varios mas, sin darle tiempo al mago de reaccionar y de repente CRASH

Un especie de impacto de una bola de hielo fina y de tamaño medio es lanzada una velocidad increíble, hizo pedazos el pecho de kamijou touma haciendo que la herida anterior se abriera aun mas, touma sentía como si los órganos se le fueran a salir, tenia que tocar la bola de hielo con su mano derecha para disipar el dolor pero entonces al momento de cancelar el ataque bajo la guardia y entonces.

Splah un corte limpio en el hombro y kamijou touma había perdido su brazo derecho, luego creando una ventisca el cuerpo de este voló por lo aires y de impacto en el piso formando un charco de sangre.

-jajajaja eso fue genial, conoce tu lugar humano insolente jajjaja

-touma,

El chico no respondía, othinus no podía dejarlo morir, el chico lucho con alguien cercano al territorio de dios solo por ella, por eso era su turno de protegerlo.

Othinus se levanto media débil y concentro toda su magia para crear sus flechas de propulsión de ballestas, no tenían ni el 50% de poder destructivo que tenían antes cuando ella era una diosa, pero ella no se iba rendir sin dar pelea o quedarse sentada de brazos cruzados.

-me desafías mira la posición de las estrellas, utilizando este almacén como un templo y de catalizador puedo obtener círculos mágicos y elevar temporalmente mi poder al de un dios

El mago junto telesma puro es su mano y lo lanzo al mismo tiempo que las flechas de othinus, ambas impactaron el daño colateral que estaban creando era de dimensiones descomunales. Ambas energías forcejeando entre si

Sin embargo el telesma absorbió la energia de othinu y recebito el ataque de lleno

El cuerpo maltratado de othinus rodó por el piso con quemaduras leves y estaba sangrando en varias partes, cayo cerca de touma .

-jajajajajaja ahora los matare

-espera yo me rindo, yo abriré la puerta del ragnaronk, pero por favor deja ir a touma

-que noble diosa-chan

Touma apenas escuchaba su vista estaba teñida de rojo, pero podía oír, el no podía tolerarlo, simplemente no podía entonces escucho una voz

-quieres poder

-esa voz

Kamijou touma la reconocía esta voz era la que oyó es su pelea de contra fiamma de la derecha, esa voz que le ofreció un poder mas allá de la persona superior a dios y el rechazo, aunque también había otro poder que no recuerda bien en este momento no esta muy lucido

-si quieres protegerla mantén la armonía del bien y el mal en ti, que ningún poder devore al otro

-por que tu me ayudas en un momento como este

-por que si tu mueres yo moriré

-ya veo

Kamijou apretó sus dientes, todo su cuerpo le suplicaba a través de un inmenso dolor que parara, pero el no podía, ya tenia su mano derecha había sido cortada, que apoyando su mano izquierda en el charco de sangre y luego la rodilla derecha se levanto, su cuerpo echo pedazos le ardía como si ,un millón de fierros calientes lo estuvieran apuñalando por todo el cuerpo

-touma, por favor para, no luches mas

-no puedo tolerar esto sabes

-touma que estas

-alguien que secuestra a mi esposa y la ataca y la hiere de esta forma, no hay manera de que lo perdone verdad

Othinus veía el forcejeo y como el chico estaba llevando su cuerpo a los limites, ella entendía y conocía a kamjou touma y sabia que no iba a parar, pero aun así ella no quería que el muriera

-o sigues desafiándome humano

Touma cerro sus ojos sentía dos presencias, dos poderes emanando de su hombro cortado, una era fría y oscura, la otra calida y reconfórtate

La sangre empezó a darle forma a una especie de cosa invisible, que estaba saliendo de su hombro, Ho mas bien la sangre empezó a teñir para mostrar la forma de la cosa invisible y esta era.

Una cabeza de dragón de 2 metros de ancho y largo, con una mirada penetrante y colmillos como cierra.

Sin embargo la aterrada presciencia empezó a ser envuelta en una especie de aura dorada un poder que al mezclarlos de forma perfecta y combinándolos creaban un poder superior

-que mierda es ese increíble poder, tu que eres

El mago encapuchado uso toda su magia para concentrar una cantidad máxima de telesma en su mano y lanzarla con un poder a un más devastador.

Touma abrió sus ojos, uno era rojo y frió. El otro era dorado y calido.

-logre equilibrarlo y ahora

La cabeza de dragón salio a una velocidad increíble y con un gran y poderoso rugido desvaneció el telesma y se lanzo abriendo sus mandíbulas contra el enemigo.

Recibiendo el impacto de lleno y haciéndolo pedazos.

-AAAHHHHHGG!

Luego la masa de energía lentamente se empezó a meterse dentro de kamijou touma y las energías, volvieron dentro del cuerpo del portador del imagine breaker y después de un sonido fuerte un nuevo brazo derecho había crecido tal como tantas veces le a pasado a kamijou touma después de liberar ese poder.

El lugar se caía a pedazos, othinus se levanto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y corrió con todo lo que pudo hacia a touma mientras este se tambaleaba

Iban a morir aplastados hasta que

-oigan par de palos inútiles sean un escudo

Una barrera mágica los protegió de la destrucción, othinus miro a lo lejos a un chico con gafas que vomitaba sangre y tenía varias heridas asumió que debía ser una aliado de touma

Cuando el edificio dejo de caer y la barrera desapareció othinus se acerco a un moribundo touma que estaba a punto de caer pero ella lo atrapo en un abrazo, debajo de lo brazos de touma mientras ella era su apoyo.

-othinus estas bien

-si ahora lo entiendo

El chico, que desafió a la humanidad por ella, aquel que siempre viene a salvarla y apoyarla, aquel que nunca la iba a abandonar, aquel que se caso con ella con tal de protegerla

-tu eres mi siegfried (héroe de la mitología nórdica que se gano el corazón de una valquiria lo mencione en el cap pasado)

Con eso ambos se mantuvieron de esa forma hasta que tsuchimikado con sus contactos consiguió un vehiculo para llevarlos al hospital.

Un cierto mago casi majin salio de los escombros perdió un brazo y una pierna. Su cuerpo estaba echo pedazos maldición que era ese poder, ese bastardo me las pagara el hombre uso magia para atraer sus extremidades perdidas y luego uso en hechizo de tele transportación, al parecer esto recién esta empezando.

Nota: bueno después de un cap de acción, estoy pensando hacer las represarías de las chicas del harén que aun no se han rendido.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Dragones

Kamijou touma estaba en una colina, había una enorme llanura a lo amplio, y rodeado de varias criaturas, estas eran dragones de todo tipos cada uno de ellos era diferente, kamijou creyó ver alguno de las leyendas y de mitologías distintas pero no podría identificarlos eran un total de 8, estos se levantaban con sus enormes cuerpo en forma de serpiente.

Kamijou touma empezó a tener una premonición.

Ciudad academia estaba en llamas y todo yacía destruido y en ruinas.

-**mi cuerpo…esta hecho de dragones**

Esa frase apareció en la mente de kamijou touma mientras veía los edificios de ciudad academia arder en llamas

- **el fuego es mi sangre y el valyrio mi corazón **

Ejercito de muertos se levantaban mientras el cielo que cubría la ciudad, era de color rojo como las llamas que la consumían

-**he tenido incontables leyendas…en todas e sido temido y respetado, pero siempre incomprendido**

El chico veía la desesperación de la gente mientras corría y como algunos spers intentaban luchar contra el ejército de muertes vivientes pero era inútil todos empezaron a morir masacrados uno por uno

-**siempre solitario en esa colina rodeado por estas míticas criaturas**

Del cielo rojo. enormes bola de fuego reducía a escombros toda la ciudad y el grito de desesperación de la gente era desgarrador, como un alma torturada por el propio demonio en el infierno

-**intoxicado por el deseo de querer salvar a todos **

También vio a sus amigos del lado de la magia y de la ciencia destruirse entre si por alguna razón que no podía entender, antes de intentar hablar esas palabras continuaron en su mente

-**por lo tanto mi mano derecha y mi vida no tiene sentido**

La ultima imagen othinus, yacía muerta un poco mas atrás de donde estaba el y arriba se vio a si mismo siendo asesinado por el semimajin y 10 magos mas que pudo deducir que estaban en el mismo nivel mientras usaban unas cruces gigantes no solo eso habían mas de 70000000 magos no solo cabalas independientes e ilegales sino que las 3 grandes facciones religiosas del mundo se habían aliado para matarlo y utilizaron un hechizo increíblemente poderoso mezclando las 3 religiones amplificado por los magos mas poderosos del mundo

-**este cuerpo**

Kamijou touma vio su cuerpo muerto pero apoyado sobre su rodilla mientras su pierna izquierda estaba flectada como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia, atravesado por varios artefactos mágicos y unas cadenas que restringían su mano derecha cortada y que tenia una magia que le impedía usar ese poder

-**fue sin duda…..echo de dragones**

Kamijou touma se despertó de golpe y agitado por la conmoción de ese sueño

al despertar kamijou touma abrió sus ojos, estaba en la habitación del hospital que solía estar cada vez que despertaba después de una batalla y quedar al borde de la muerte, al parecer estaba oscuro ,pero el podría jurar que la habitación ya tendría la placa con su nombre afuera y que también que estaba postulando al record guinness de hospitalizaciones

kamijou lentamente recordó su batalla con el poderoso mago que estaba cerca del poder del majin y esa presencia invisible, solo escucho una voz pero no solo uno se manifestó fueron varias presencias ,aunque logro equilibrarlas con su fuerza de voluntad y mantener un equilibrio sentía ese poder multiplicado por 7 dentro de el , lo peor fue, es que kamijou touma pudo verlos aparte del dragón principal. El había visto unos 7 más pero estos no atacaron o manifestaron su poder como si esperaran una orden del propio kamijou touma los mismos de ese sueño.

Touma también recordó que othinus había salido herida, sus sentidos lentamente volvieron y pudo sentir que alguien tomaba su mano izquierda con sus dos manos touma se movió estaba oscuro pero con los rayos de la luna que pasaban a través de la ventana pudo ver a othinus, estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas estaba usando una bata de hospital rosada y al parecer ella ya estaba sanada completamente y ahora lo estaba cuidando.

-primero ella me abraza como apoyo en la fabrica y ahora me cuida mientras estoy inconciente, dame un respiro se supone que yo soy el hombre y debería protegerte y cuidarte

Touma lo dijo en un tono de autocompasión a si mismo, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de othinus, al parecer ella era de sueño ligero por que se despertó de apoco

-touma despertaste

-si estas bien othinus

-sabes, yo soy la que debo preguntar eso, estuviste 4 días durmiendo

-lo lamento…yo

Othinus noto que kamijou touma estaba temblando y su mirada esta cabizbajo como si el estuviera vació como si hubiera visto algo terrible que lo estuviera torturando y carcomiendo por dentro en su propia conciencia

-touma por que estas…estas asustado

Touma no quería responder esa pregunta, no podía mirarla a la cara y responderle y sus reacciones y comportamiento era demasiado tarde para mentirle o ocultarlo

-no es nada othinus es solo que bueno no quiero hablar de ello.

Othinus suspiro se subió a la cama y se monto encima de el, touma se sentó en la cama un poco nervioso y ella lo abrazo.

-sabes, estar casados no solo significa que lo hiciste para protegerme, también significa que puedes confiar en mi

Touma podía sentirse seguro con el abrazo de ella podía calmarse y hablar

-othinus tuve miedo, miedo de perderte de saber que podías morir

-que me dices de mi. Sabes como me sentía cuando ese tipo te hacia daño, sabes el miedo que tenia que empezar que en cada ataque podías morir, acaso sabes lo preocupaba que estaba

-yo lo….

-pero también, estaba feliz por que viniste a salvarme puede sonar egoísta pero dentro de ese miedo estaba feliz porque viniste por mi.

-dije que te protegería, gracias othinus

-no es todo verdad

-como dices

-Hay algo mas que te preocupa y te incomoda verdad

Touma maldijo que othinus lo conociera también, ya que ni el mismo sabia como abarcar el tema o como hablar de esto pero decidió decir lo que sentía

-tengo miedo

-de que tienes miedo touma

-tengo miedo de mi mismo ese poder que salía de mi, ese ser no habían mas seres un total de 8 diferentes eran como cabezas de dragones solo podía ver dragones, no es como si no lo supiere lo vi. En el dahasei cuando salve a misaka, con aurelus, fiamma y contigo en baggae city, pero siempre lo ignore, por que siempre tenia miedo, ese poder si lo describiera seria como la maldad en su mas puro estado no se que es, no se que soy, acaso no soy humano, tengo miedo de mi mismo

Othinus lo abrazo mas fuerte, se separo y lo beso luego ella le dijo

-Tenerle miedo al poder es normal sea bueno o malo, o acaso olvidas cuando yo tenia mis poderes omnipotentes también tuve miedo, estaba sola, por eso quería volver a mi lugar de origen antes de todo, pero hay una diferencia entre mi antigua yo con miedo y el actual tu con miedo

-una diferencia

-si esa es que tu no estas solo

Touma sonrió y acaricio su mejilla

-no olvides que tu tampoco volverás a estar sola

Touma se recostó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba y como ella estaba arriba de el, en Dinamarca el tuvo que controlarse varias veces cuando ella se subió arriba de el para no quedar como un pervertido.

-no estarás pensando en algo pervertido touma

-claro que no othi-chan ajaja no es como si fuera nuestra noche de bodas pendiente

Touma se dio cuenta que acaba de empeorar la situación 10 veces mes, aunque estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna filtrada por la ventana, podía ver el leve sonrojo en la cara de othinus

-entonces quiere hacer bueno…..eso

**Punto de vista de touma **

Othinus había dado una respuesta que el no había esperado, claro el no iba a negar que tenia ganas o la tentación de hacerlo con ella, como cualquier mero mortal al tener un belleza en esa posición, pero no se espero una respuesta tan directa o repentina de parte de ella

-touma entonces quiere hacerlo…

-no quisiera obligarte a nada

Maldición esa cara no me esta ayudando en nada othinus, a por que la estoy liando cada vez mas

-no yo me negué, es decir es mi deber como bueno..la esposa

Othinus empezó a sacarse su bata lentamente, touma podía ver a través de la luz de luna su piel blanca, ella se acostó sobre el y lo empezó a besar, touma puso sus manos en la espalda de ella y empezó a deslizarla hacia abajo a la parte inferior de su espalda, mientras ella habría la bata de touma para ver su torso expuesto, ambos se estaban dejando llevar sin decir nada solo que sus emociones y cuerpos hablaran hasta que…..

**Retorno al narrador **

-othinus-chan

Una chica apareció de la nada en la entrada de la habitación como si se hubiera tele transportado y prendió la luz de la habitación. Era una chica de piel blanca y cabello largo color te, igual que sus ojos. Un cuerpo con una increíble figura. Debería tener unos 16 años.

La chica miro la escena de la pareja se acerco a la puerta se inclino

-perdón por la interrupción

Salio de la habitación, othinus ya había cerrado su bata y se bajo de touma y salio persiguiendo a la chica

-espera un momento maldita no estés dispersando rumores, ven acá

Touma se quedo solo y por fin entendió ese sentimiento de quedarse con las ganas de algo, cuando evito que su padre se acostara con su madre en el incidente del angel fall cuando esta tenia la forma de index

Luego othinus entro con la chica mientras ella se reía de othinus

-vamos othi-chan no quise interrumpirte

-ya deja de mencionarlo no era lo que parece

-claro claro

La chica se acerco a la cama donde touma estaba acostado todavía

-hola soy la diosa minerva que tal te va, tu eres el amante de othi-chan

-de echo soy su esposo

Touma miro a la hermosa chica y solo pensó (genial mas dioses)

-O ya veo era como su primera noche de bodas, les interesa un trío

-minerva voy darte una paliza

-jaja tranquila othi-chan solo bromeo

-si las dos diosas terminaron, me podrían decir que es lo que necesita la señorita

-bueno verán han escuchado de un semi-majin que se a infiltrado en la ciudad

-si (dijeron ambos que se habían enfrentado a el)

Pues el quiere ejercer un nuevo ritual como no pudo abrir el ragnarok,con othinus quiere desencadenar la furia de Marte el dios de la guerra revivir el ejercito de los caídos y destruir ciudad academia

-ya veo bueno entonces que necesitas

-que estén atentos los contactare, el dios rojo o Marte se manifiesta será el fin y el cielo tomara parte del color de la sangre

-un cielo rojo (touma empezó a recordar ese sueño)

Con eso minerva se desvaneció, touma se acostó y othinus se fue a dormir a su habitación del hospital.

El día siguió normal para ellos, comer la mala comida del hospital, y luego del alta se fueron al instituto cuando entraron

-oigan ustedes dos vengan aquí

-fukyose

-kamijou no le pegues tu hábitos de faltar a ella, ustedes dos tiene que ensayar para la obra

Incluso la diosa de la guerra y líder de los dioses nórdicos othinus le tuvo miedo a esta furiosa fukyose

Luego de horas de ensayo, othinus saldría con los demás y touma se dirigía a casa, mientras caminaba por el parque vio a la numero 3 misaka mikoto que se acercaba corriendo hacia el

-oye idiota ven un momento

-hola misaka

-oye necesito tu ayuda

Touma se puso serio que podría querer misaka

Luego de caminar una cuantos calles y llegar a una tienda donde había una extensa fila

-misaka esto es enserio

-es importante para mi idiota

Touma estaba haciendo una fila para un collar gekota que venia por la compra de unas prendas de hombre

-fukoda

-vamos no te quejes ka..ka…

-biri biri

-que ese no es mi nombre idiota

La railgun estallo y mando una descarga que fue anulada por su mano derecha.

-oye que demonios te pasa

La railgun no podía ni siquiera llamarlo por su apellido, por que tenia que ser así por culpa de su maldita vergüenza ella lo había perdido, pero ella estuvo toda la noche reflexionando, incluso si el ya tenia a alguien. Ella no quería rendirse, ella era conciente que la única enamorada era ella y que el chico no tenia sentimientos amorosos por ella en lo mas mínimo o mas que un simple amigo, incluso el no dudaría en darle la espalda o dejarla atrás a ella como el lo hizo varias veces .

-oye idiota

-que pasa biribiri

-QUE ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE MALDITA SEA

-esta bien misaka-san que quieres

Recibiendo el gekota de touma, después de una fila de 30 minutos

-yo….yo…yoo…

-que te pasa tienes fiebres

Touma puso su mano en la frente de ella que estaba bastante caliente.

-queeee haces tu idiota.. !

Misaka estallo con sus descargas que fueron fácilmente canceladas, la vergüenza la lleno nuevamente o como ella la llama su maldita vergüenza, mientras salio corriendo gritando

-aun no me he rendido

Touma ladeo la cabeza mientras la veía alejarse sin entender a que se refería así que decidió irse a casa.

Mientras caminaba recibió una llamada de unas personas muy importante para touma hablo durante todo el camino a casa

-así que vendrán mañana genial nos veremos entonces touma colgó

Pero antes recibió otra llamada de alguien.

-index

-touma touma, pronto me dejaran volver a ciudad academia

-eso es genial index

Touma mientras entraba a su departamento camina hacia el balcón mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla y seguía conversando con index

-me asegurare de invitarte a comer todo lo que quieras

-enserio touma

-claro

Ahorre mucho mientras no estaba esta vez este desafortunado kamijou-san pasara el año .pensó para si mismo

Touma se despidió y miro hacia fuera

-que es lo que soy

-una estupenda persona

Respondió una chica mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

-pronto se vendrá una gran batalla daré lo mejor de mi para que ese sueño no se haga realidad

-ese sueño touma de que hablas

-nada othinus a por cierto recibí una llamada de mis padres mañana vendrán y quieren conocerte

Othinus salto hacia atrás y quedo un poco paralizada

-tus pa…pa..dres una presentación con tus padres…

-othinus te encuentras bien

Ella estaba nerviosa presentar a sus padres, y si decían que ella no era la indicada, para el que pensarían de su relación, no antes de eso cuando me volví así, cuando empecé a sentir estos sentimientos, alegría, felicidad, tristeza, envidia, amor, celos, preocupación.

Antes pensar en esta clase de sentimientos para ella hubiera sido lo mas ridículo del mundo, pero cuando se volvió así, cuando, no había necesidad de preguntar fue en aquel momento es sargazo (entonces voy a salvarte incluso si eso significa luchar contra el mundo entero), no eso fue un indicio hubo algo una palabras que llegaron a ella mucho antes por parte de este chico y era (que era lo que querías hacer originalmente) desde que ella escucho esas palabras su vida cambio radicalmente.

-touma

-dime othinus

-vamos a enfrentar esta batalla juntos, ni tu ni yo estamos solos en esto, nuca mas

-vamos a afrontar a esos magos salvar a ciudad academia y salvar a los demás

Ambos se abrazaron sus labios se estaban acercando hasta que…

-Othi-chan ya descubrí el objetivo de la cabala mágica y el semimajin

Othinus reconoció la voz de minerva, minerva levanto la vista y se rió

-es que ustedes nunca paran, son bastante pervertidos

Othinus estaba temblada de rabia en los brazos de kamijou touma y el juro que una enorme vena apareció en el lado de la cien de othinus

-minerva

Dijo othinus con un tono de miedo como si un aura oscura la rodeara mientras se alejaba de touma

-jajaja dime othi-chan

Dijo minerva riéndose nerviosamente

-voy a darte una paliza!

Othinus salio corriendo mientras minerva huía por el pasillo dejando solo a kamijou touma en su apartamento

-esto se consideraría un batalla de dioses

Pensó touma mientras se dirigía a la conciba para preparar la cena esperando lo que viniera

**Nota: bueno tras un largo tiempo sin actualizar estaba pensando ya como entrar de lleno a este arco final y como en mi anterior fic que les gustaría primero la presentación con los padres o la batalla con los magos háganmelo saber**

**Pd : si este fic en varias partes hago referencias o tomo elementos de fate **


End file.
